A Stupid Toy
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: It's just a toy, isn't it? A simple toy from an arcade can't bring much trouble...or can it? Knowing these four boys, they just found a top secret device owned by the government that should not have been let out of their hands. Fat chance, right? Well, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I was bored and uh, couldn't quite think of what to update for my stories that I could do quickly, and you know, little miss action movies over here let her imagination run wild and uh….yeah I apologize if this sucks. Not sure to leave it as this one-shot or make it into a story, but you guys will let me know I'm sure! It probably will be a story…but yeah.**_

* * *

"Hey, this is totally awesome!" Kendall grinned in satisfaction holding up his prize. The boys were reading their fan mail that morning and one of Kendall's fans sent him a bunch of tokens and game cards to Dave and Busters. Alcohol and gaming, with the potential for prizes? Well, why the hell would anyone pass up that opportunity, that's just crazy.

"Dude is that a belt?" Logan scoffed and walked away after gathering his tickets from ski ball and stood beside Kendall. The two looked down into his hands to see him holding a black and silver utility belt. Similar to that of Batman's, including a varied form of his iconic bat symbol. "Oh that is cool but that won't even fit on you!"

"You don't know that!" Kendall defended and wrapped, well, attempted to wrap the belt around his waist, but it was as though this 'Batman' belt wasn't meant to fit on a male. In fact, it was tiny and much too small for him; perhaps it was better suited for that of a female. "Whatever it's still cool to have." Kendall shrugged.

"What's cool to have?" James and Carlos walked over. Carlos of course holding a corndog in his hand and a water gun he had collected with his tickets in the other. Meanwhile James was shoving a few stray papers full of the numbers from the women who were drinking by the eating area.

"Oh! I want that give it to me." Carlos reached over and snatched the belt from Kendall's hand.

"Dude that's mine give it back!" Kendall frowned and reached forward to snatch it back out of Carlos' hand.

"But you don't even like superheroes like I do, give it to me!" Carlos whined but Kendall just shook his head.

"Hell no dude I won it fair and square so it's staying with me."

"That doesn't even look like it'll fit you." James chuckled while staring at the belt.

"Yeah and I'm the skinniest one so if it doesn't fit me it won't fit Carlos!" Kendall clasped the belt ends together and hung it over his shoulder. "Anyways, let's go sit down to eat. I've still got some tokens left and after we eat I need tickets."

"All you really need is an efficient game plan to know which games give out the most tickets for minimal effort." Logan smiled as the four boys walked over to get a table.

"Fucking dork." James rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Carlos of course heard this and started laughing. Hearing the two of them laugh so much made Logan turn to face them and flip them off, to which Kendall just chuckled and shook his head.

Meanwhile behind the group of boys as they walked away from the crane machine, stood a blonde girl whose face couldn't be seen. She was leaning against a pillar, watching the boys walk away with her black fedora tipped down just enough to cover most of her face. She stood there casually, dark jeans, black pea coat over a white blouse. She was definitely more done up than she needed to be for such a laid black place, but no one minded at all.

_So they think that's just a toy do they? Great, that's exactly what I need. Four twenty-one year olds just goofing around and using __**my**__ belongings like they're toys. That's exactly what society needs, four idiots playing with something they should know nothing about._

The blonde watched as they sat down at a round table. A few words were exchanged, the shortest boy laughing with a huge smile on his face while the tallest one slapped him on the back of the head. She rolled her eyes at their interaction and moved away from her spot against the column. She sat down at the bar and ordered a martini, swiveling in her chair to glance around and spot the boys so she'd never let them out of her sight.

Had she been there just a few minutes earlier, before that blonde boy Kendall had gotten to the machine, all of this useless and tedious watching could have been avoided. But no, now she was stuck watching four idiots joke around and shoot the paper covering from their straws at each other. She turned around in her chair to sip at her drink, keeping the corners of her eyes fixated on the four of them.

"Do you see that chick at the bar?" James leaned in and whispered to his friends. He gestured over to the girl at the bar who currently had her back towards them.

"The blonde girl with the hat? Yeah why?" Logan leaned in whispering as well. Kendall and Carlos shrugged and leaned in to hear the conversation that was trying to be kept quiet.

"Well she's hot, and I caught her looking this way, I think she wants me." James nodded and a smirk crept onto his face.

"Didn't you get like….five numbers beforehand?" Carlos whispered to James who brought his shoulder up to his chin.

"Well yeah I did….but six won't hurt anyone." James grinned and let his eyes scan over the woman at the bar.

"You're an idiot." Kendall shook his head and took off the belt from his shoulder. He set it on the table and tried to open a pocket, but the belt electrocuted him. He yelped and snapped his hand away, flailing it around and sucking on the finger. "Holy shit!"

"Did that belt just...?" Logan raised one eyebrow and stared at the belt suspiciously. The blonde had turned around and eyed the table, watching what they were doing with her belt.

"Whatever maybe it's a broken toy, I'll go get me some ass." James drummed on the table as he slid out of his chair. He grinned and walked over to the bar confidently. When he stood in front of the blonde and opened his mouth to speak, she just snickered and turned away from him.

_Great, now this little slut wants to try to get into my underwear today does he? Well perhaps if he was the one holding the belt he would get lucky, but right now he means nothing to me. Just go away pretty boy._

"I'm not interested, I'm a lesbian, men are disgusting, yada yada yada, go comb your hair or something." The blonde retorted before taking another small sip of her martini. James stood there with his mouth hanging open, squeaking in shock because he had absolutely nothing to say. He had never been shot down before he even spoke. He was James Diamond, womanizer extraordinaire, king of getting women in his bed. "Walk away pretty boy, there's nothing for you here." She finished the last of her martini and watched out of the corner of her eye as James went back to the table. As soon as he sat down he banged his forehead on the table, and his three friends began to laugh hysterically at him.

"Shut up I hate you guys!" James yelled, only lifting his head when the waitress came by to serve their meals.

"Ha you got rejected, that's awesome!" Carlos laughed and dug his fork into his food.

"That's a once in a blue moon kind of occasion, I can't believe it, but I love it." Logan tossed his head back to laugh before taking a swig of beer.

"James is going to be a wreck for the rest of the day." Kendall shook his head and glanced over to the bar to stare at the blonde girl. He froze for a moment realizing she was staring at him, and when the two locked eyes he watched as her lips curved to the right in a devious smirk. He swallowed hard and focused his gaze back down at the table to push around the food on his plate. After a moment he looked back up and saw that she was gone.

"Dude are you alright? What you want the blonde too?" Logan laughed at Kendall who just gave him the middle finger and shook his head.

"I'm fine Logan, how about you worry about that stain on your white shirt." Kendall gestured with his fork and Logan looked down seeing he had avocado on his collar. He whined and grabbed a napkin to clean himself up while his friends snickered and rolled their eyes at him.

After eating and playing a few more games to gather more tickets, the boys collected their prizes and walked down the hallway to reach the stairwell. Kendall was about to go through the double doors to enter, but he was yanked back by his shirt collar away from the gang and pressed against the wall. He looked down to see the short blonde girl from before gazing up at him.

"Uhh…"

"You, have amazing eyes." She stated and looked him up and down. "Very cute…" She let her hands settle on his biceps as she squeezes and made her way down his arms. "Muscular, I like that." She licked her lips and watched in amusement as Kendall slightly blushed and looked down at her like a confused puppy.

"Who are….?" He couldn't exactly ask her who she was because she forced her lips onto his. Now, this was weird, Kendall didn't usually make out with random strangers he didn't know but, hey, live a little right? Besides, her kissing techniques were beyond good. Kendall closed his eyes and let his hands settle on her waist. When she deepened the kiss he groaned and pulled her close to his body. The blonde girl smirked into the kiss and rubbed herself against him. She grabbed a hold of the belt hanging on his shoulder, yanked it down his arm and ran into the stairwell.

Kendall stood against the wall for a moment, completely stunned and confused. He quickly darted into the stairwell but couldn't find the blonde girl anywhere. He did however, look down and find a blonde wig, a fedora, and a black pea coat.

"Did I just get made out with for some crazy chick to steal a toy?!" He yelled to himself out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**(PerfectPiranha: Yup, it's definitely going to be a Kendall story because the poor boy has been neglected for a while, I'm glad you liked this though, and her mini-monologue!**

**Emy. Elle: Hell yeah! He got used up like a cheap whore, poor baby.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YAY I'm glad you loved it. I can so picture them fucking around inside there too! Although I can imagine them breaking machines…**

**Kachilee07: Oh god yeah it was definitely a little painful to read James getting shot down like that! Lmao I always screw him over in 90% of stories with him getting rejected. But oh yeah, kick ass chick used her tongue to get a belt, sweet!**

**Am4muzik: Okay, okay don't worry, your questions shall be answered in the form of this new STORY! )**

_**I'm surprised how many people reviewed so quickly, sweet, thanks so much you guys I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

It was only a toy; Kendall didn't care _that_ much about it. Although, quite frankly he was fairly pissed that some random woman came up to him and made out with him just to steal a toy. There are some rules about winning toys ya know, you just don't steal it from someone else who worked hard for it, that isn't cool! When he exited the stairwell his friends were there leaning against the wall on the outside of the establishment.

"James seriously considered tripping some girl that just ran out of here, just so he could help her up and get her number. This dude has a problem." Logan shook his head and pushed himself off the wall with his foot once Kendall was in sight." What took you so long to get down the stairs?"

"Ah…nothing." Kendall looked down at his shoes and shook his head before looking back at his friend. "Just um—"

"Hey where'd that belt go? It was so awesome!" Carlos asked after glancing at Kendall and realizing that it was gone.

"Maybe he realized he looks stupid with a toy that he can't even wear?" James questioned.

"Shut up!" Kendall growled. "Some mom and her kid came up to me and he was saying how he really liked it so I just gave it to him." Kendall lied. There was no way he was going to tell his friends that he was conned by a girl and got the belt stolen from him. Whatever, it was no big deal anyway, just a defunct toy.

"Wow, who brings their kid to Dave and Busters, full of alcohol and drunk, loose women?" Logan shook his head and started to walk down the block.

"Me in the future if I have children." James laughed and sighed, "Kids bring in the ladies dude! Oh man, that's mommy bait all over it."

"You have an addiction and you need help." Carlos chuckled and patted James on the back. The four of them walked down the block and turned the corner so they could get to the parking lot and hop into James' car. Right as they got to their car a van pulled up behind them.

"Relax we'll get out of the spot in a minute! Sheesh." James groaned and shook his head, unlocking the car door. Four men hopped out and slammed the car doors shut, walking towards the guys. "Dude—"

"Where's the belt?" One of them ordered. The men were wearing black sunglasses and black suits.

"Uh…who are you guys exactly?" Logan asked nervously, stepping back until he was next to Kendall. The man looked down at Logan, ignored him, and glanced at Kendall.

"Well? Where is the belt? Give it to us, now."

"That stupid toy? I don't have it!" Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's a toy, go buy it or go win it for yourself." The four suited men glanced at each other, as though they were speaking telepathy to one another about what they would do next.

"Fine that is reasonable." One man responded.

"We'll have to do this ourselves."

"Yeah! Go get it yourself." Carlos nodded, but was completely surprised when he was met by a punch to his nose.

"Carlos! HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James yelled and lunged forward to grab at the man, but the other just yanked him forward by his forearm to grab his head. He smashed James skull on the side of the car and knocked him unconscious while the other man grabbed Carlos and threw him into the back of the van. Meanwhile on the other side of the car Logan and Kendall were trying to fight off these two suited guys. Logan ducked to dodge a bunch, which ended up hitting Kendall and knocking him back.

"Shit dude I'm sorry!" Logan apologized, turning around to help Kendall.

"NO! LOGAN WATCH YOUR BACK!" Logan turned around at Kendall's advisement only to be kicked in the stomach and knocked back. The two men grabbed the boys and forced them into the back of the van as well. When all four pop stars were loaded in, three of the suited men hopped into the back while another hopped into the driver's seat. The doors to the van closed and it quickly peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The blonde-turned brunette woman exited her small black sports car in a parking lot and strutted towards a huge building that looked like a glistening bar of silver in the sunlight. She strutted happily through the lobby, swinging the belt around in her hands. She grinned at her coworkers and even high fived one as she stepped into the elevator.

"You got it huh? Michael won't be so pissed now." One man remarked with a nod as they stood in the elevator.

"Well you know, if he hadn't taken it from me this problem could have been completely avoided." She shrugged and winked at him. "I'll see you around Donovan."

"Have fun with that belt!" He nodded and waved to her as she left the elevator.

"Oh I will." She walked down an empty corridor, turning the corner at the very end of the hall. She placed her hand over a small censor pad, typed in a password, and proceeded to walk in through the two double glass doors. She had just entered a huge space full of desks and several types of different technology, few items that weren't exactly purchasable in the public market. She stood in the middle of the room and held her belt up proudly. People saw this and started clapping and whistling, cheering her on.

"That's right you get it back Roxie!" One girl cheered. "That's _your_ item!"

"Don't I know it!" She smiled smugly and walked through the office, holding her belt up with pride. She didn't even knock when she reached the end of the huge space and entered her boss' office. She sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, setting the belt on the table.

"I see you got the belt back." Michael nodded to her with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yes I did. Next time you take it from my locker and give it to another agent to try out, _do not do that_. It's my belt—"

"Technically it's the agency's belt Roxanne; you're just testing it out." He corrected her and she snickered.

"Right well, it's _my_ belt. I use it the best, I know what I'm doing with it, and no one else does."

"Well we need to see who is able to operate with it the best—"

"Well as you can see, that would be me." She shook her head and looked around the office. "So did they manage to get her back?"

"I see you're so concerned about Lila." Michael sighed and nodded. "Yes, they found her in a warehouse, tied up in a storage crate. When they realized she tossed away the belt they just left her for dead."

"Shouldn't have given it to her!" Roxanne sang knowingly.

Roxanne Hale, twenty five year old American spy. It ran in the family, both her parents met as spies, her grandfather was a spy, and his mother worked for the agency. Her brother didn't quite follow the same footsteps; he was a part of the US Special Forces. See, he was still serving the country somehow, such a nice family of do-gooders. She was relatively different compared to her parents when it came to this job. They were always 'yes sir, no sir'. She was very smug and rebellious. She knew she was good and she felt as though she didn't need to be bossed around quite as much as they were. She was not going to allow herself to be taken as a doormat, so if there were missions she wasn't able to go on, that was fine, more time at home!

"Right well we see that now Agent Hale. We understand our mistake in allowing someone who is not familiar with the belt to use it out on the field for testing. For now, it will stay in your possession." He nodded to her and sat back in his chair as he grabbed a manila file folder.

"Good! That's exactly how it should be. It's my belt, I know how to use it, and therefore I control it." She stood up and grabbed the belt, ready to leave his office when he cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit back down.

"We actually have a bit of a problem." He waited for her to sit down before handing her the folder. "We just got this in from the location in which you retrieved your belt." Roxanne opened the folder and leafed through it until she found several pictures. They were photos of the four boys she was staring at before, getting punched and hit before being forced into a van and driven off with. "That was taken from the security camera, watching you in case you were stopped. The same people wanting that belt must have assumed the boys had it with them and hadn't caught you. Congratulations, you managed to slip away undetected but now four pop stars are in danger." Roxanne pursed her lips and nodded. She stood up and grabbed the folder, skimming through the profiles of the boys quickly.

"No problem, I can get them back easy."

"By yourself?"

"I did say _I_, didn't I? It will be fine, not hard at all." Roxanne closed the folder and turned on her heel. "Give me a week!"

"You need a partner."

"Nah, I don't know, I'll be fine. "She waved him off and walked through the double doors." So now I have to save four pop stars—I kissed a pop star today….sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

**(am4muzik: I like it too! I have NO idea where I got it from, but I like it! But yeah we need these boys back! Poor babies!**

**Tokala: Hey James has the right idea, he can get a bunch of MILFS that way lmao, and thanks, I'm glad you like the kick ass girl!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh gosh, I'm too much of a pansy to be outright rebellious; my mom can deliver a beat down like nobody's business, so my idea of rebellion was skipping a question on a homework. That's SAD lmao. Awww imagine if Kendall kissed a dude!? DAMN IT that could have been so funny rofl.**

**Emy. Elle: AWW it's okay the boys will be saved eventually! And what? Lol she did kiss a pop star, a very gorgeous one!**

**Kachilee07: Dude they honestly have horrible luck; they should just stay on an island, away from the world. Don't worry you'll find out what the belt does…maybe in the next chapter!**

**SHY: YAY I'm glad you like it! Yeah, a new story is helping out actually I'm starting to get ideas for my other ones.)**

_**Okay, only update for the day, I must get back to my midterm projects!**_

* * *

Roxanne walked over to her mess of a desk and plopped down on the computer chair. With a sweep of her arm, she tossed into the black garbage pail countless amounts of candy bar wrappers, burger bags, and notes on previous cases that she was almost certain she did not need. "Better…ish." She shrugged and sniffed the air. "Oh no, not better." Roxanne quickly got up with her garbage pail and scurried all the way down the hallway until she found an empty desk. Seeing that their garbage pail was completely empty, she switched them out and brought the new, clean pail to her own. "Now that's better." She cracked her fingers as she stretched her hands out in front of her, then scooted forward towards the desk so she could do some research. First she had to run the plates of the van that had taken the four pop stars.

"Roxie your desk is surprisingly clean." Donovan commented as he walked around her desk to reach his own right across from her.

"Please, I'm the cleanest one here, Donnie Don Don." She snickered as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Why do you insist on calling me such idiotic names?" He groaned and fixed his tie before sitting back in his chair and clasping his hands over his waist.

"Because your parents had the stupid idea of naming you Donovan Blaine, either way, I'm going to mess with your name." She shrugged casually. "Any good cases for you?"

"Yeah, yours." He nodded smugly and Roxanne narrowed her eyes down to tiny slits, slowly moving her head to the side of the computer screen so she could glare at him. "Michael wants me to work on it with you."

"I do _not_ need help! I can take care of this myself; it's a piece of cake." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to researching.

"Right well he doesn't think that way. Besides come on it'll be like when you first joined! Us together on a mission, won't that be fun?"

"I'd prefer not to have a thirty two year old male trailing behind me out of breath and begging for a break." She teased with a devious smirk on her face. "I'd prefer if my partners could keep up."

"Yeah, yeah we'll see just how smug you are after we get this job done." He shook his head and watched her work. "I trained you ya know."

"Um, no. My parents technically trained me, in a way I was your rookie and I _let_ you think you were training me. I just 'followed' you around and let you have your little bit of glory, but really, I know my shit." Roxanne smirked and leaned back in her chair as she waited for several images to print out while Donovan stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

"You have a terribly smug personality, I hope you know that."

"Quite frankly I think that's what makes me adorable." She grinned and snatched the images from the printer. "Check this out. This is the van that was used to snatch the boys. Plates aren't coming up at all—"

"Fake obviously." Donovan nodded as he looked at the pictures.

"Absolutely. Men in black suits in black sunglasses kidnapped four pop stars, do you know what this means?" Donovan looked up at her, thinking he was going to hear the answer. "The Men in Black are finally up are asses."

"Roxanne—"

"I knew it was only a matter of time until they tried to fuck with us and our tech crap, quite frankly I would like it if they just cut to the chase already and hired me. I would be a god in that place." Roxanne sighed dreamily and stared at the ceiling. "Anyway, dudes in suits. Not the first time another group has tried to confiscate our technology. Can't exactly say who they are just yet—"

"So we have no idea who we're dealing with."

"Right, especially since that stupid Lila chick can't identify or remember any details of when she was kidnapped, according to the information. Except she _thinks_ she heard a British accent, but that doesn't help much."

"British Intelligence trying to snatch something of ours?" Donovan raised an eyebrow at Roxanne who shook her head. "That can't be possible."

"Exactly, it might not be British intelligence at all, it could be an American terrorist group, and the dude has an accent. Or any sort of terrorist group as a matter of fact."

"Maybe there's a British Mad Man out there." Donovan suggested. The two looked at each other and just threw their heads back laughing.

"Oh please, they can't fuck with us." Roxanne laughed, "they would probably think a group of people going to their country saying 'take over the world' really mean to take over the world, so they would take that out of context, potentially nearly kill an innocent bunch of people, and have the biggest international affairs scandal in the world. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Donovan shrugged and grabbed the file. "Any word on where the van is headed?"

"I have the satellites trying to configure a location as we speak, but it is taking a while." She sighed and stared at him. "What, you're not going to do anything helpful at all?"

"Now I thought you had this all under control little miss smug, so why would I do anything." Donovan smirked and stood up from his chair.

"Fine, too scared to contribute any, I get it, you're afraid of screwing up." She nodded and watched as he walked away. "How about you bring me some coffee gorgeous? Light, three sugars, maybe some cookies too!"

"You're a riot Roxanne!" Donovan called out as he walked to the break room.

"Ah…don't I know it." She mumbled to herself and stared at the pictures of the boys once more. "Huh, they're all really hot, well that isn't fair. Meh, I got one of them."

* * *

They weren't quite sure what had just happened. They remembered being forced into a van, but everything seemed to have just gone black after that. It was safe to assume that the boys were drugged once in the car, and they just couldn't even remember it. James and Carlos were tied back to back and breathing heavily. Carlos and James both had busted lips, because they had a bit of an issue when it came to talking back to strangers holding them hostage. The two of them panting, sweating, and wishing for this questioning to end. They had no idea what the hell was going on and what was up with that toy, but they weren't going to spill that it was Kendall's toy in the first place. Even Carlos was able to not spill that secret. By the time their torture was done, James had a cut on his cheek, Carlos eyebrow was gushing blood that was falling into his eye, and they were both confused and scared shitless.

Kendall woke up to the sound of Logan screaming. Him and Logan were also tied back to back, but poor little Logan woke up before Kendall had.

"Where is the belt?" The suited man asked again.

"How the hell would I know?!" Logan yelled back in response. "It's a toy, just buy one or something!" he turned his face to the side and closed his eyes, waiting for another painful punch to the face; instead he was stabbed with a prod and electrocuted. "FUCK! STOP IT!"

"Leave him alone!" Kendall yelled as soon as he was out of his tired daze. The man tilted his head seeing that Kendall was awake and slowly walked over to stand in front of him.

"Oh good, now you'll have an answer for me." He tapped the electric prod in the palm of his hand a few times as he stared down at Kendall. "You, where's the belt huh? We know you had it, where did it go?"

"That…fucking toy?" Kendall's face contorted into one of pure confusion. "I won it at Dave and Buster's, just go back there and play the game, get your own I don't even have it anymore!" Kendall's excuse was quickly followed by being poked with the prod, and he let out an ear piercing scream for the three seconds of pain.

"It's not just a toy; none of you idiots understand that. We need it, and we need it now. WHERE IS IT!?"

Kendall was torn; did he keep saying he didn't know? Somehow they knew he had it, and they weren't going to stop torturing him and his friends. On the other hand he could possibly put that strange woman in danger. Then again, if she took it from him, she obviously knew more about it than he did, she could be just like these guy, so she should be able to take care of herself.

"Well!?"

"Some chick took it from me!" Kendall yelled before he was electrocuted again." Some blonde chick! Came up to me, kissed me and just ran off with it."

"Dude some chick stole from you?" Logan snickered from behind him, yes, even though they were getting their asses kicked, they still found time to tease each other.

"Shut the fuck up dude."

"ENOUGH!" the suited man yelled and silenced the both of them. "That's all? Some _blonde_ chick?"

"Well she had dark green eyes, that's about it." Kendall answered, he _could_ say that the blonde hair was just a wig, but they didn't need to know _that_ much. The man simply stared down at Kendall and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. "The hell is going on here Logan?!"

"I have no fucking clue but I'm really starting to second-guess us taking passes and shit from our fans." Logan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah me too, where are James and Carlos?"

"They're stuck in another room, they were getting a beat down before we did….The hell dude, what kind of belt was that!? Who goes crazy asking for a belt?" Logan shook his head and looked down at his binds.

"Imagine if I knew? We just need to figure out a way to get out of here and not die."

"Mhm, good luck with that, they have someone walking by the door every forty five seconds and-."

"You timed it?" Kendall questioned and turned his head slightly to try and glance at Logan.

"Well…yeah I had nothing to do—"

"Loser."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Your poor baby, don't worry, he looked hot and he'll be okay shortly! Oh dear god dude, you're bad ass. Well shit, remind me not to mess with you or anything lmao. That's ballsy, my mom and stepdad are cops so uh, yeah, I don't talk back to authority lol.**

**Kachilee07: Glad ya liked the shout out for BTM! Oh my god, with the back talking and Logan being bored and timing guards, if they're all on separate island I honestly think they could manage to enact the end of the entire world, not just that Island. I don't know, I just don't trust those boys!**

**Am4muzik: Thanks for the good luck, I know I need it! Oh yeah don't worry, Roxanne is saving those boys and they'll probably give her shit for getting them in that mess in the first place.**

**Tokala: I just had to throw those in there, I love MIB lmao. **

**Emy. Elle: That's true, James has the gorgeous model face, so of course he had to have his face cut! And oh wow nice job, pretty sure Kendall is now scared of you lmao.**

**Stephanie. E. M: Me too, that boy had a smart plan! )**

* * *

"Oh my god, seeing you actually wear that is completely ridiculous." Donovan sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the lockers. Roxanne looked up from lacing her boots and rolled her eyes at him.

"Were you trying to catch me changing? You know if you wanted to catch a glimpse of me in my underwear, all you need is about six shots, or you know, a nice steak dinner somewhere." She shrugged and stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet for a moment. "Has their location stayed the same?"

"Yes it has, and you honestly do look ridiculous." Donovan looked her up and down and Roxanne just shrugged and looked down at herself. Slim black pants, a tight long sleeve black sweater, black sunglasses and well….her ridiculous utility belt.

"Uh, I look fucking great I don't know what you're talking about. You try being a female spy it's either modest or total slut, and quite frankly I don't feel like having my tits pop out if I'm trying to scale the inside of a ventilation system." She reached into a tiny pocket on the belt, pulled out a stick of gum and began to chew it.

"Is that even supposed to hold gum?!"

"Nah it's a spare pocket, they told me to put knock out darts in it but I already have those in another pocket so I just put gum. Actually the first time I used the belt it was milk duds but uh, it was a hot day." She shrugged and grabbed her black leather jacket out of the locker and pulled it on. "So are we ready to go or are you going to stand there and admire my sexy shape a bit more?"

"Alright you cocky little brat, let's go. You have everything you need in that stupid belt?" Donovan turned away from her and started walking down the hall.

"Yup I have everything, and don't hate the belt, you're just mad they turned you down for practice." She jogged to catch up with him as they went into the elevator and down to the basement level.

"Yeah, no I'm not, I don't want to look like an idiot with a wannabe Batman utility belt." Donovan laughed as he went over to a black SUV and unlocked the doors, while Roxanne scoffed and climbed into the car.

"Dude, number one, everyone wants to be Batman. Number two, I don't look like an idiot, I have less shit to carry and I don't have to wear pants or anything with pockets, meanwhile you have to wear those heavy cargos, so suck on that ass-licker." Roxanne smirked and grabbed the tablet resting on the dashboard to read the address and find out where they were headed. "So we're heading approximately 25 miles out. Out of town…. About ten miles, what's this, the harbor?"

"It's an abandoned import export station yeah. Not exactly old and run down, just inconvenient placement, so yes an abandoned warehouse, good deduction Roxie." Donovan glanced at her with a smirk as he drove.

"Wow, thank you, I better get a gold star later on. Okay so what's the plan of attack? Want to front door it and cause a huge scene, drop in from the ceiling, or go underground?" Roxanne questioned as she took her gum out of her mouth and shoved it into the little compartment on the door of the car.

"Did you just put gum in there….?"

"Saving it for later." She shrugged and continued to gaze at a map of the warehouse on the tablet. "I'm thinking we can do an aerial attack seeing as how they have one sunroof. But that could be a bit loud, plus we're not exactly sure where they are in here….Also, boss said we can't kill them, just knock them out."

"Well that takes the fun out of everything doesn't it?" Donovan snorted sarcastically.

"Seriously." Roxanne sighed dramatically. "So no front door, hmmm. Okay, the building has cameras on all four corners on the outside, as well as the front gate. We'll park the car a distance away, and hop the fence. We'll stay in the shadows, as far away from the camera's perimeter before charging the back of the warehouse to go through the windows. How's that? Do you think your fragile old body can handle that?"

"It handled you two years ago, didn't it?" Donovan retorted. Roxanne rolled her eyes and glared at him in complete silence as he drove. Yes, she…technically slept with her training officer/partner a few years ago. Well not technically, she did, but it was one time and they were celebrating a major job well done, and well at the time it only took three shots to get into her pants.

"Funny." She muttered, the rest of the ride there was completely quiet, which was fine with Donovan, as he had other thoughts preoccupying his mind. When they finally arrived, in the pitch black of night, they climbed the fence with ease, hiding behind broken crates and stray boats before making a run for the back wall. Roxanne watched in amusement as Donovan looked around for a crate to give him a boost. With ease, she pulled out a hook which she threw and latched onto a beam above the large window. She winked at him as she scaled the wall, slid on a suction glove that she placed on the glass, and used a laser to cut the glass large enough so his frame could fit through. She tossed the glass down to him, which he caught and quietly placed on the floor. Roxanne sat on the window ledge and crossed her arms as she held them out to him. He jumped and held onto her forearms in the same way, climbing up the wall with her help before climbing in. "Old." She muttered and pressed a button on the side of her sunglasses, looking around the building. "One making its way to this hallway. Two in each of those side rooms. Must be the boys. Four down that other corridor, three more in what appears to be the very front of the building." She whispered quietly. "I'll take this room; you grab the one further down."

"Oh, leave me with the evil guy will you?" Donovan muttered.

"Fine I'll take care of him myself." Roxanne rolled her eyes and glanced at Donovan as he crouched in a corner, allowing her to showcase the belt. Roxanne pressed a button on the belt and dispensed one small, black dart. She slowly walked down the hallway and waited, letting the man walk to her. As soon as he turned the corner she threw the dart to his jugular and ran over to catch him to make sure he landed on the ground without making a sound. Roxanne then ran to the room she mentioned she would and walked in to see Logan and Kendall still tied back to back in their chairs.

"Well hey you!" She smiled and put the sunglasses over her head, sauntering over to untie the boys. "Hey look at that, you don't look too roughed up at all." She commented as she untied Kendall. He looked up and instantly remembered those same eyes.

"You….you're the one that got me into this trouble!" Kendall growled.

"Well, technically, I mean it's really not _my_ fault, it's someone else's, but yeah I did screw you over, I apologize for that cutie." She grabbed his chin and pecked him on the cheek before untying Logan.

"Oh great so you're the one that got us in this mess? And she's wearing the belt, how fucking perfect." Logan grumbled.

"Hey, I rock this belt like no other." Roxanne defended. "Besides, you'll be out of this mess in no time, don't you worry your pretty little dimple." She poked him on the dimple for emphasis, but Logan swatted her hand away. "Wow, touchy, alright now be quiet and stay close to me, my partner and I will get you out of here." She moved out of the room, and with no other choice, the boys followed behind her. She walked down the hall and peered into the other room where James and Carlos were on the ground rubbing their heads. "What the hell did you do!?" She whispered harshly.

"They attacked me when I walked in!" Donovan replied.

"Wow, do you feel good about yourself?" She snickered and watched as James and Carlos were helped up by their two friends, who were extremely surprised that they managed to get out of their own binds and attack the agent. "Let's go." She dropped her sunglasses back down on her eyes and began to sneak away.

"Ugh, my head…" Carlos groaned and leaned against the wall for a moment. Little did he know, Carlos had leaned against a panel on the wall which sounded an incredibly loud and annoying alarm throughout the building. "Uh…."

"You have to be shitting me." Donovan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"No time to cry about it; just run the priority is to get them safe!" Roxanne yelled and grabbed a hold of Kendall and Carlos. "Stay in between us and don't look back, don't stop!" She ordered and began to run. The boys all followed behind her, watching as she veered off to the side and forced them to keep running. Kendall turned back and noticed her pull_ something_ from her belt that she shot at the suited men following them. Those tiny darts that shot out hit the men and their bodies started to convulse and shake as they were electrocuted before falling on the floor. She turned around and continued to run with the boys outside. They didn't need to jump over the fence since they were already spotted. They simply ran out the front gate and sprinted towards the van. Donovan looked behind and saw two suited men hop onto motorcycles to catch up with them.

"Watch your back!" Donovan yelled out to Roxanne, who turned around and cursed loudly. When they reached the car Donovan hopped into the driver's seat while Roxanne yanked the passenger door open and shoved them all in.

"Go!" She shouted loudly. As soon as they were all in she slammed the car door, and the minute that door closed, the car was speeding away.

Without her.

"Uh, you left your partner." James said, turning around to see her quickly whip around to face the two men on motorcycles.

"I know, that's part of the plan don't worry." Donovan reassured him, but Logan and Kendall weren't' exactly buying it.

"Are we going home now?" Carlos questioned.

"Oh don't worry; we're taking you away from here."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Kachilee07: I would love to just tap Logan's dimple lmao, how funny would that be? Hmm, your feelings about Donovan, well, you'll see soon enough if you're right or wrong about him being a bit off!**

**Am4muzik: Here's the update! But yeah, Roxanne is definitely smug, but that adds to her charm lol.**

**Tokala: Yeah, go James and Carlos for being impulsive and attacking the dude supposed to save them.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Aw I'm glad you like my action stuff, what a huge compliment! Girl, you're too sweet. You'll see what's next; I hope this throws you for a loop! But yeah, cop parents, it sure taught me how to perfect my skills at lying that's for sure.**

**Emy. Elle: It's like Carlos knew that I named the story this and he just had to add on to the awesome-ness! Don't worry; you'll see what Donovan does with the guys!)**

* * *

"Do you have a first aid kit in here?" Logan asked, glancing over at James and Carlos whose cuts were never attended to.

"Yeah, underneath the passenger seat." Donovan answered, gesturing over to the seat where his partner should have been sitting. Logan nodded and reached under, grabbing the first aid kit and flicking it open to tend to James and Carlos' wounds. Donovan watched through the rearview mirror as Logan tended to Carlos' eyebrow, even taking out a needle and surgical thread to stitch his cut. His eyes then moved to glance at Kendall, who sat there staring at him as though he didn't trust him.

"So the plan was to leave your partner with those guys?" Kendall questioned, tilting his head to the side. "What's the point of that? What if they take her or something?"

"We're trained agents under the U.S. government, she'll be just fine." Donovan answered, turning the steering wheel to make a left. "What, you don't trust me?"

"It just doesn't make a lot of sense to leave your partner there by herself." Kendall answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey where are we going?" James questioned, glancing out the window. "We don't live around here at all."

"We're stopping at a hotel to make sure it is clear to bring you boys home, unless that's a problem." Donovan raised an eyebrow, glancing in the mirror back at Kendall as though he was challenging him to defy him.

"Nope, not a problem." Kendall muttered, watching him drive. Donovan parked the car in an underground parking garage of a hotel that he had booked ahead of time in case things had gone awry and they needed a place to stop and get their things together, but he didn't exactly tell that to Roxanne. He quickly got the boys inside and told them to stay put while he went to the bathroom.

"Dude this is so insane!" Carlos said, moving the curtains to peek out the window. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kendall's stupid toy is going on! That dumb belt from Dave and Buster's got our asses beat!" James growled and flopped down on the bed. "Way to go Kendall."

"Do you guys honestly think if I knew this was going to happen I would have grabbed that thing!?" Kendall defended, running his hand through his blonde hair. "I just thought it was a cool prize, I had no idea there were complete psychos and…government agents out for that thing!"

"Well….psychos out for it, the government agent had the belt." Logan muttered quietly. Everyone just looked at him and groaned. "Alright whatever, get over here James so I can fix your damn face." Logan growled and went to work on cleaning James' cuts. Kendall sighed and watched as Carlos walked over to the minibar and started to eat everything in sight. He shook his head and noticed the bathroom door open, and could hear the agent faintly speaking. Curious and hoping the man wasn't talking to his penis; he crept over to the door and pressed his ear against the open space.

"_I'm positive sir, Roxanne is a traitor. She tried to leave me there with the boys, left us for dead…No I don't know, but I suspect she's working with the terrorists. I think they're an underground British organization. But yeah she has the belt, and she nearly killed the four pop-stars. No I have them, they're in my care, but at the warehouse she nearly tried to kill all four of them. She just went nuts, as though she was a sleeper agent. We barely got away with our lives; she's dangerous and needs to be stopped."_ Donovan continued to talk, and Kendall moved away from the door quickly with his eyes wide open. He ran over to his friends and gathered them in a circle, including Carlos who was protesting because he was too busy scarfing down a bag full of chocolates.

"Dude what is it?" James sighed.

"That guy Donovan just told his boss or whatever that the chick...umm…Roxanne, was a traitor and that she tried to kill us and that she's a terrorist!" Kendall whispered quickly. "That dude is lying!"

"I knew there was something off about him!" Logan whispered. "So what, is he the bad guy or something?"

"But I thought he was the good guy!" Carlos whined, and everyone quickly shushed him. "I'm so confused!"

"Me too." James muttered.

"Either way, we're kind of screwed here, we need to go and just stay out of this!" Kendall said. Before he could suggest a plan they heard the door open and they all turned around to see Donovan exiting the bathroom.

"You boys alright?" He questioned, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Perfectly fine." Kendall lied, with a quick nod. "Is your partner going to meet us here or something? When do we get to go home?"

"That's not up for discussion just yet we have to make sure all is okay first." Donovan said quickly. He glanced at the four boys and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, when you were in possession of that belt, what exactly happened with it?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Did you open it? Try to use it? How did it work?"

"No we didn't use it at all." Carlos shook his head quickly.

"Nothing happened, it's just a belt." James lied with a nod. Donovan narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock at the door. Confused, he turned around quickly, listening as there was another knock. A second later the door was busted open, and in three shaky steps Roxanne stepped in, looking like a complete wreck. The sleeves of her shirt were torn, exposing various cuts on her arms. Her lip was busted open, the knee on her pants was shredded, and her hands were twitching as she stepped in closer.

"Donovan." Roxanne muttered.

"Roxie!" Donovan's eyes were wide. "You made it! I thought you were a goner for sure, god it's so great to see you, and how did you know where to come?" He questioned, reaching for his belt.

"That gum I left in the car is a tracking device." She spat taking another step forward. "First lesson you taught me, always be cautious." She glanced at the four boys. "If I were you I would run."

"Now that isn't such a safe bet." Donovan said quickly just as the four boys stood up, a heavy English accent coming through as he spoke to her. "There are quite a few people after them; they're going to get hurt one way or another. As for you, you're now considered a traitor, no matter what you do someone's going to be after you, and no one is going to be on your side."

"This I'm okay with." Roxanne shrugged and lunged at Donovan. He stuck his arm out and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her away like a rag doll. She flew right past the boys and landed against the wall. Their eyes were wide open and they all looked between her and the door. Kendall darted forward to help her up, just as Donovan made strides forward to grab the boys. AS soon as Kendall grabbed onto her arm she pushed down on his shoulder, using his back as a spring board to roll off of while kicking Donovan in the chest, knocking him away from the four of them.

"Okay let's all grab some useful stuff and we can go!" Kendall said. Carlos went straight for the minibar to grab food. Logan packed up the first aid kit; James went into the bathroom to see if Donovan left anything in there, and Kendall saw a black case sitting at the base of the bed that Donovan had carried in. He sprinted forward to grab it, and just as he did so Donovan grabbed Kendall and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other underneath his arm keeping him immobile.

"Oh come on, really, going to hold a pop star hostage? How lame are you?" Roxanne breathed, wiping blood from her bottom lip. "What's with the English accent too? Now you really sound like a complete tool."

"What, the smug Roxanne can't piece any of this together?"

"Oh she can, she just finds this all incredibly fucking stupid." She sighed and turned around to see James, Carlos, and Logan standing there, wondering how the hell they were going to save their friend. She turned back to him and shook her head. "Come on, let the guy go, they have nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, they do." Donovan replied.

"Ugh really? Come on!" Logan whined and kicked the wall.

"Donovan, let him go, now."

"Tell you what, I'll let him go and you give me the belt." Donovan looked down at Kendall who was struggling to get away. "I could snap his neck so quickly."

"DUDE IT'S MY FUCKING BELT!" Roxanne yelled, then she saw Kendall staring at her and sighed, those green eyes making her feel bad for getting them in that situation in the first place. "Mother fucker…" She growled and clipped the belt off of her waist. She held it out from her at arm's length to her side. "Let him go and I'll throw it to you."

"You first." Donovan challenged.

"Oh no no no, we're not playing that fucking game. You want the belt you let him go." Roxanne ordered. Donovan growled and shoved Kendall into her. She caught him, and threw the belt with all her might, except that it didn't go towards Donovan. She threw it right out of the window, letting it fall ten stories down.

"YOU BITCH!"

"TURN AROUND AND RUN LIKE HELL!" Roxanne yelled, pushing Kendall and the four boys out of the door.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Logan yelled, running down the stairwell.

"Parking garage, car." Roxanne answered.

"But doesn't that have like some weird tracking stuff on it?" Carlos questioned, and Roxanne nodded.

"Yes it does, okay, who can drive?" All of the boys raised their hands. "Alright, handsome hair, you're going to drive." She handed him the keys to the van. "I'll take care of everything else." The five of them made it down to the parking garage just as Donovan was leaving the elevator. They hopped in and James punched the gas, driving away while Roxanne threw both the gum, and the tracking device from underneath the driver's seat that the agency had planted out the window. "Turn left, get as close to the curb as possible." She ordered.

"There's cars there!" James protested.

"I WILL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" She yelled. James' eyes widened and he drove as close to the curb as he could, when he noticed what she was going for, he pulled away a bit so she would have the perfect angle. Roxanne opened the car door and leaned out, reaching for her belt. Kendall caught on to what she was doing, so he leaned forward and held on to the back of her shirt as she strained to grab it. "Getting a little handsy there green eyes."

"I'm just helping you reach it!" He answered her. She chuckled and leaned further out, scooping the belt up as James drove away quickly. Kendall yanked her back in and she slammed the car door shut.

"Well, pretty exciting for you guys huh?" She chuckled, looking at the four of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Thank you! She doesn't play, she'll set his hair on fire so fast when he blinks he'll be bald!**

**Tokala: Carlos is absolutely super precious, and poor James, the threat of being bald is too much.**

**Am4muzik: Glad you like Roxie! But uh, yeah it seems like the British are out to attack! I wonder why.**

**Kachilee07: You were absolutely right; he is bad to the bone! Oh man, shit is about to go down.**

**Emy. Elle: You hate all of my main characters that like to tease Dean lmfao! But don't worry, Roxanne won't let Donovan win, I hope…)**

* * *

"Okay about five blocks down you're going to see a hotel, just pull into the alley and I'll take it from there." Roxanne said to James as she leaned on the window to get a better view of where they were going.

"Oh no another hotel? Attack part two." Carlos sighed and slumped back in his seat, while Roxanne just chuckled and turned around to face the boys.

"Aw don't worry about it cupcake, you won't be getting attacked, not with me around. Well actually, you might but I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded and tilted her head to the side staring at Carlos pout. "Oh gosh your pout is so damn precious." She turned back around in her seat, while Kendall and Logan shared a confused look, and Carlos went from pouting to grinning in a heartbeat. "Okay right here, good job handsome." Roxie patted James on the arm, and as soon as the car stopped she opened the door and turned to the boys. "Now stay in here and don't open the door unless it's me, and I swear to god if you get out the god damn car I will skewer the four of you on a street lamp and recreate the human centipede." She smiled and slammed the door once she got out the car.

"She scares me." Logan muttered. "She got us into this mess and we're FOLLOWING her!?"

"Well…do we really have a choice?" Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, watching through the windows as Roxie went next door to a small Chinese food restaurant rather than to the hotel. "She did kind of save me after all."

"She got us there in the first place!" James yelped, "And she threatened my hair!"

"But she also got us away from the weird American turned English dude!" Carlos said with wide eyes. "And she said my pout was cute." He smiled triumphantly, while Kendall just rolled his eyes, remembering that make out session they shared at Dave and Busters, or when she pecked him on the cheek when she rescued them. Kendall frowned, finding himself slightly jealous at how friendly she was with the other boys, and it wasn't just him getting special treatment. Then again, he was kissed and they weren't.

Wait a minute, why would he be jealous? She's an incredibly weird spy who may or may not get them into even more trouble and possibly later betray them and kill them. If one agent betrayed them, well then couldn't this one?

"Maybe we should make a plan." Kendall said, his three friends turning to him while he watched through the window as she chatted with some older Asian woman. "Wherever she takes us, when she sleeps, we should lock her in a room, take the car and leave."

"I like that plan!" Logan said with wide eyes and a snap of his finger. "We'll be on our own, and we won't have to worry about people betraying us!"

"I don't know….Kendall you did just say she saved you…"Carlos mumbled while scratching his head.

"Yeah but the guy betrayed us, she might too!" James said. "We can't be too careful!" A sudden knock at the window made the boys all jump and scream like victims of a horror movie. From outside the car Roxanne rolled her eyes and gestured to the lock on the door. James reached over and unlocked the door, letting her open it and stick her head in. "Grab that bag and that first aid kit and follow me. Keep your heads down, got it?" She ordered, and the four boys nodded and grabbed what she told them to before climbing out the car. They kept their heads down and followed her over to the restaurant she was just in. They walked inside and were escorted through the dining area and out near the kitchen by the short woman she had previously been talking to. They walked up the stairs and through a door, surprised to see that behind the mangled door was a beautiful loft, the windows hidden and covered by long black drapes, but the inside a bright white with colorful furniture everywhere. Roxanne walked in and dragged the woman with her over to a painting, where she took it down and opened a safe behind it, with the boys all watching them. She took out several stacks of cash and handed it to the woman, saying something in Cantonese to her. The woman nodded and looked Roxanne up and down, before going to the boys and staring at each of them intently before leaving.

"You speak Cantonese…?" Logan asked in shock, Roxanne grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah, have to have a couple of languages under your belt." She chuckled and patted her utility belt on her waist. "She is going to go get clothes for all of us, so don't feel grossed out that she eye-raped you."

"Meh, I'm used to the eye-rape." James said with a grin.

"That's lovely, I'm sure men love to stare at your penis through your jeans." She shook her head at him, relishing how his mouth dropped in shock before turning to the rest of the boys. "Her son will be up in a few minutes with some food for us. So who needs some medical attention?" She clapped her hands and assessed the boys, surprised to see James and Carlos already taken care of. "Wow….uh…"

"I took care of them already." Logan nodded and put the first aid kit down on the coffee table.

"Oh wow very nicely done dude that looks professional." She gave him a thumb's up and looked around. "Alright so you can see this is an open space, so this floor is pretty self-explanatory. Upstairs there are two bedrooms and another bathroom; you guys can share those rooms. There's no window for certain reasons but there is an air conditioner and heater in there just in case. Bathrooms have soap and girly shampoo, so sorry for that—"

"Uh…where is this and what is this?" Kendall interrupted.

"This is a loft that I have just in case shit was to ever go down in such a way that I'd be completely fucked over. No one knows about this, not the agency, not family, not a single soul except the people who own the restaurant downstairs, and they owed me a favor for taking care of a little problem of theirs…" She sat down on the coffee table and flipped open the top of the first aid kit so she could start treating her own wounds. "So can you guys tell me what happened in that room?" She asked, and all four of them stared at each other, before all eyes settled on Kendall. "I'd prefer the truth..."

"Well how do we know we can even trust you?" Kendall stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. Roxanne raised an eyebrow to him and shrugged, turning back to cleaning her cuts as she spoke.

"Well I did just save your life—twice I might add."

"Yeah well…he got us out of there too!" Kendall said, "Then he tried to choke me out!"

"He left me for dead after saving you." She tossed the alcohol pads to the side and stood up in front of Kendall, glaring up at him. "Why don't you think back in that pretty little head of yours, maybe something will help you realize that I'm the good one here." She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall thought for a moment, thinking back to when he listened to Donovan having a conversation on his phone in the bathroom.

"He called your…boss I think, called you a traitor, a sleeper agent for the British Intelligence." Kendall answered, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"BRITISH INTELLIGENCE?! OH THAT OLD MOTHER FUCKER I'M GONNA MURDER HIM!" She growled and shook her head, "Oh, and for your information blondie, he was the one that broke out into a British accent, not me, so congratulations on figuring that one out. You have your real traitor there, not me." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the table to finish cleaning herself, while Kendall stood there like an idiot for forgetting about the agent's sudden accent change and focusing on his own paranoia. "I'm not the villain here; I'm the good guy, saving your four asses, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay here and listen to me. Oh, and if you think you'll get one over on me in my sleep you've got another thing coming."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Carlos yelled in shock with wide eyes.

"I didn't, you just confirmed it for me." Roxanne smirked to herself and took out a needle and sutures so she could close up some of her cuts, but there were four knocks at the door. She got up and walked over, opening the door to reveal the woman's son carrying in a large tray of food followed by another little boy with a tray. She smiled and thanked the two kids, closing the door behind them. When she turned around Carlos was already serving himself. "Okay, eat up you guys." She sat back down and continued to fix herself, while the boys sat away from her and ate.

"…So she seems okay..." Logan muttered before shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, plus she's good looking, and I'm okay with following a good looking woman around." James grinned.

"She got us food, I'm happy!" Carlos nodded before eating a dumpling.

"Yeah I guess she's okay…" Kendall nodded and turned back around to see her stitching her arm up. "She's something else, that's for sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Kachilee07: Lmao I'm glad you enjoy her threats, I have to say, I love writing in threats for people, especially for James, Irina gets so pissed when I threaten him lol.**

**Am4muzik: Yeah as hot as it is to be saved all the time, sometimes the girl just needs to stand up and kick some major ass all around.**

**Tokala: Yeah somehow BTR plans, as ridiculous as they may be, always seem to work out in their favor! Yeah Kendall's a bit on the fence, but he'll stick around nonetheless!**

**Emy. Elle: I'm their god? What, I know nothing of this I just post the stories, lmao, and don't worry your little slut James loves you too! :P**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hope the sinuses are better! Oh gosh, Carlos is so cute, just hand him a corndog and he'll be on your side in an instant!**

**AddictedToMusic18: OHHH well, you'll be happy with this chapter.**

**RandomWriter23: Yay you like Roxie that makes me so happy!)**

* * *

The wonderful older woman who ran the restaurant below them came back roughly two hours later with her daughters. They bought duffel bags so they could carry their belongings, along with clothes that would hopefully last them for a week, maybe more. After they had eaten and gotten their clothes together they all took turns taking showers and relaxing. Roxanne showered last, making sure the boys had everything they needed before she went to take care of herself. When she returned wearing sweatpants and a tank, the boys found themselves ogling her. "Alright so the two bedrooms have twin beds, so don't worry you guys won't be left spooning each other."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kendall questioned, and Roxanne pointed her finger at the sofa the boys were all sitting on.

"Couch pulls out."

"You don't want a bed? You can share with me." James grinned and raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"No James, you can enjoy sleeping with your hand tonight, I'll be staying out here." Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen area. "You should go rest up, you've had a long few days—"

"DIBS ON THE SOFTEST BED!" Carlos yelled and hopped over the sofa running up the staircase. Roxanne was putting water to boil, watching through the corner of her eye as James ran upstairs behind Carlos, while Kendall and Logan sluggishly followed behind. She shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea before walking over to the sofa and pulling out the mattress. Roxanne shut all the lights, only leaving on a small lamp by the sofa before she nestled in a corner of the mattress, stretching her legs out in front of her and taking a long sip of her drink. For a few moments she sat there in silence with her eyes closed, just trying to gather her thoughts and think of what her next step was going to be. Then she heard one of the bedroom doors open, and she squinted her eyes to look into the darkness to try to figure out who was descending down the stairs. The closer he got, the quicker she was able to see that it was Kendall making his way over.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" She questioned, "Something wrong with the beds?"

"Logan's snoring like a wild animal." Kendall sighed which made Roxanne laugh. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Just drinking some tea first." Roxanne muttered and watched Kendall make his way over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water before shutting the door and leaning against it as he took a sip. "So, world famous pop star huh?"

"Flirtatious secret agent, huh?" Kendall retorted with a smirk, which surprised Roxanne, but only made her smirk back at him as she sat on her knees to talk to him.

"Flirtatious, outright and blunt, it can really be said in a matter of ways!" she shrugged and sipped her warm beverage. "And how would someone describe you, Kendall Knight?"

"Hm, I'm not quite sure about that." Kendall shrugged and took another sip of water. "Nice, clever, devilishly handsome smile."

"Mhm, I agree on that smile part, I would have said gorgeous eyes and soft lips too but you know…" She shrugged and sat back down comfortably, watching as Kendall moved over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know, you never actually gave us your name." Kendall told her.

"Roxanne, Roxanne Hale, pleasure to meet you Kendall Knight." She stuck her hand out to him and Kendall shook hers, observing the stitch work she had done on the top side of her hand.

"Did that hurt?"

"Like a BITCH." She laughed and finished the rest of her tea. "I wanted to scream and break a window but I didn't want to seem like a total girl in front of you guys." Hearing this from her made Kendall laugh, and Roxanne was surprised at herself for sharing her little pain story.

"Yeah you saved four guys from some British dude; I really don't think there's anything that can make you seem more feminine than us a few hours ago." He joked with a smile, making Roxanne laugh and nod in agreement. "Speaking of, that guy was your partner?"

"Ahh…yeah." Roxanne nodded and got up from the bed, walking over to the kitchen area to put her mug in the sink. "Partner, mentor…. Yeah that was him." She nodded to herself and walked back over to the bed to sit beside Kendall. "_Totally_ screwed me over back there, fucker left me to die, which you know, was not supposed to happen. "Kendall nodded at her as she spoke. "But I proved him wrong and I made my way back, then I saved you guys like the amazing woman I am." She smiled smugly while Kendall chuckled.

"Thanks for that…uh do you know why he did that to you?" He tilted his head to the side watching her.

"I think he did it for my belt. Then again he pulled that British accent out of his ass so suddenly; he could have been planning this for who knows how long." Roxanne shrugged and leaned back on her elbows. "What about you green eyes, what's your story?"

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong toy." He chuckled and shook his head. "Well you know, we're not completely useless, so if you need some help, Logan and I are pretty smart."

"Uh huh…and what about Carlos and James?"

"…They're good if you need battering rams or muscle." Kendall chuckled and finished the rest of his water. "Well uh, goodnight Roxanne." Kendall patted her leg and started to get up to leave, but Roxanne held his forearm and pulled herself up.

"Goodnight green eyes." She smirked and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. At first Kendall was hesitant and did nothing back, but remembering how she kissed him at Dave and Buster's made Kendall miss that moment, and he just couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pushed her onto the bed as they deepened their kiss.

* * *

The following morning, Kendall was the last one out of bed. He stumbled out of his bedroom, letting out a tired yawn as he scratched his belly and walked down the stairs. Kendall was the subject of stares by everyone sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Wow you're up late." James commented, watching Kendall pull up a chair to the table and grab himself a package of pop tarts. "Almost like if you were up late _doing_ something." He smirked and leaned on his elbow.

"Yeah, did you leave the room and come back in at some point? I thought I heard the door open but I don't know…" Logan mumbled to Kendall before shoveling a heaping spoon of cocoa puffs into his mouth.

"Yah I left to get some water, I'm surprised you heard that though you were snoring like a wild animal." Kendall snickered and bit into his pop tart, while Logan blushed and lowered his head closer to the cereal bowl.

"I heard weird noises though." Carlos frowned and both Roxanne and Kendall stopped all of their movements. "Like heavy breathing like if there was a ghost around and like….this really high pitched sound, kind of like a cat dying!" Carlos nodded a bit at the end and then his eyes widened. "What if there's a ghost in this place!? WHAT IF THERE'S A GHOST IN MY CLOSET?!"

"There are no ghosts in your closet, that's ridiculous." Roxanne put her spoon down in her bowl and rolled her eyes. "I was up last night watching a scary movie, I probably just had it on a bit too loud and you heard it, sorry for scaring you." Roxanne said quickly, and Carlos made an 'oh' face before nodding and happily going back to his pop tarts that he was crumbling into his bowl of cereal.

"Scary movie huh, did it happen to be a porno?" James smirked raising an eyebrow at Roxanne. She leaned forward on her forearms and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Is there something you want to say hair-boy? I don't like the whole beat around the bush thing, it really irritates the fuck out of me so if you want to just hurry up and spit it out so I could smack your face against the table sooner rather than later, then please by all means say what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She smirked and stared at James, challenging him to say that she and Kendall had sex. James swallowed hard and shook his head, turning his gaze back to his bowl of cereal while Roxanne sat there smugly. "That's exactly what I thought."

"So, what do we do now?" Kendall questioned. "Do we just hide out here forever?"

"No, I need to figure out who exactly he's working for. You guys swiped a black bag from the hotel right?" Roxanne questioned, and all four boys nodded. "Well, I'm going to need to take a look at that."


	8. Chapter 8

**(am4muzik: OH YEAH KENDALL GOT SOME ASS! Hmmm will they start 'dating' wow that is a GREAT question I don't have an answer to**

**AddictedToMusic18: I think shutting James up should just be her new career path in life!**

**Tokala: Poor Carlos, forever in fear of living with a ghost in his closet…**

**RandomWriter23: It's okay if James is a bit of a creeper listening in on people, because you know, he's so beautiful so it all cancels out.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Aw I'm glad you love Roxie, I think her and Lucy would be pretty great friends, aside from them both wanting Kendall's dick. Although that could work out for him…threesome. Gosh, James has no luck when it comes to talking to Roxie; she just…shuts him down every time! Poor bastard **

**Emy. Elle: Duuuuude don't charge Kendall, he was just saying how muscular your baby is by calling him the 'muscle' it's sort of a compliment! **

**Paumichyy: Oh yeah she made James quiet really quickly, and yes she's got eyes for a certain blonde!**

**Kachilee07: YAY YOU GOT THE REFERENCE! Yeah James is super easy to shut down, I can't help myself but I know Irina thinks I'm abusive towards him lmao, and you'll see what's in the black bag shortly!)**

* * *

The five of them gathered around the sofa as Logan brought out the black bag they had swiped from Donovan at the hotel. Roxanne examined the outside for a moment before unzipping it and throwing the top open. She was surprised to see a silver phone and a small satellite of the same color resting inside.

"Can he not afford a cell phone?" James questioned, making Roxanne and Logan roll their eyes.

"Obviously he can dumbass." Logan snapped, pointing to the small phone.

"Then what's with the little satellite dish?" Carlos frowned and pointed at it.

"That is a scrambler." Roxanne sighed and pulled it out of its spot in the padding. "You make a phone call, and this uses other cell phones and towers to mix up coordinates to prevent anyone from tracking the call, it's off now though." She narrowed her eyes as she turned it over and found just what she had been looking for. "Moon Enterprises—"

"No!" The four boys screamed in horror at the mention.

"That's impossible!" Logan gulped, "He's supposed to be in a maximum security prison for what he did!"

"He is in prison." Roxanne muttered. "Maximum security in the arctic, this is strange…"

"Hey it could be Maxwell…" Kendall began to say, but Roxanne shook her head.

"Nope he's in solitary in Guantanamo."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well he's a risk to the entire world, not just London, so agents need to be informed of anything that happens." She replied as she set the scrambler down.

"So who could it be?" James asked.

"Let's find out…" she muttered and reached underneath the coffee table to pull out a laptop. Roxanne turned it on and began to type in a frenzy in pure silence until she found something.

"Aldrich Moon, age 27, bastard son of Atticus Moon, he has a P.H.D. in engineering and science. Huh, someone should have been keeping tabs on a guy like this…he's probably behind it all." She muttered and leaned back to stare at the screen. Everyone could hear a typing sound, even Roxanne who was completely still. With wide eyes she turned to her left to see Carlos on his cell phone.

"How long have you had that?" She growled.

"The whole time! When we got kidnapped they forgot to take it away from me. Mama Knight texted me and was asking what was going on with us and I told her some secret agent dude who is a bad guy kidnapped us and was sent by Atticus' son! BUT that another secret agent saved us and is helping us!" He nodded as he sent the message. Roxanne's eye twitched as she lunged forward to strangle Carlos, but Kendall grabbed her arms and held her back. "Hey!"

"They can track us down because of that god damn it!" She broke free of Kendall's grasp and snatched the phone away from Carlos. She then threw it on the floor and proceeded to smash it to bits with her foot. Carlos gasped at the murder of his phone while Roxanne stood up and grabbed the laptop. "Everyone get your fucking bags, we need to leave this place now." She growled and moved to her bag and stuffed the laptop inside. While she pulled out the belt and put it on her waist, the guys went to grab their bags. When everything was packed and ready, they left the loft and started to descend the stairs when they heard Donovan's voice. Roxanne crouched down and peered through the banister to see Donovan and several uniformed men she did not recognize questioning the elder woman who continuously shook her head. Roxanne's eyes widened and she turned around, shoving all the boys back up the staircase. When they were back inside she locked the door and glanced at Kendall.

"Outside that window is a fire escape that leads to the car, get in and go." She took off her belt and everyone watched as she made several adjustments to make the belt longer. She fastened it on Kendall's waist, and grabbed his thumb and pressed it against a pad on the belt, along with her thumb which pricked both of their fingers and drew blood. "You'll figure it out on your own somehow on how to use this—"

"But what about you?" Kendall frowned, "We're not leaving you behind!"

"It's my job Kendall! Besides, I'll just distract them; they'll never take me alive." She smiled and winked at him before shoving him away. "Now go! I'll be perfectly fine." He nodded and pushed his friends over to the window where James climbed out first and caught the bags that the boys were throwing down to him. They heard a loud bang and turned around to see Roxanne standing, ready to fight as Donovan walked over the fallen door.

"Alright guys lets go." Kendall patted Logan on the back, ushering him out the window as he watched Roxanne sucker punch Donovan before throwing his body at the other members. After Carlos went through, he put his foot on the ledge and turned one last time to see Roxanne get shoved to the floor, only to grab the man's ankle and twist it to bring him to the ground. She turned her head and quickly shot him a smile before scrambling to her feet. Kendall climbed out and ran down the fire escape. The engine of the car was running and the boys were inside and ready to go.

"Should we just go?" James questioned, turning to face Kendall.

"No, wait, she'll make it out, just wait." He replied quickly, keeping his eyes on the window. A minute later he sighed in relief as he saw Roxanne stick her leg out the window, followed by her smug grin as she pulled her body the rest of the way out.

Kendall's chest tightened as he watched a hand rest on one of her shoulders, while a hammer rested on her other shoulder before she was yanked back inside. Without thinking Kendall jumped out of the car, ignoring the protests of his friends as he climbed up the fire escape. When he was back inside he saw Roxanne on her forearms trying to push herself up, with Maxwell above her, about to bring his hammer down on her spine. "HEY!" Kendall yelled, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Grab him, he has the belt!" Donovan yelled. Kendall looked down at the belt and wondered what he needed to do. He pushed on a random button and out came the small weapon he recognized as the one Roxanne had used when she and Donovan had infiltrated the building to save them. He grabbed it and pointed it at the group of people charging at him while Roxanne scrambled away. He pushed on the button and watched as tiny darts shot out and dug into everyone's skin, electrocuting them and crippling them so they were on the ground. With wide eyes he grinned a little bit before grabbing Roxanne by her elbow and leading her out of the building. After racing down the fire escape they dove into the car, and James peeled out of there as fast as he could.

"Well, thank you cutie." Roxanne smiled and squeezed Kendall's bicep, "Remind me next time I should kiss you for good luck so that doesn't happen again." Kendall shook his head with a grin and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Whoa how come he gets to use the belt?" Carlos whined and stared at Kendall. "I want to use it!" He reached over and tried to press a button but the belt electrocuted him, making him yelp and pull his hand away.

"Wait…why didn't that happen to me?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, watching Carlos suck on his finger to try to ease the pain.

"Because I made it so it wouldn't do that when I pressed your thumb on that little pad." Roxanne shrugged and looked down at her arm when she felt something dribbling across her skin, and realized her stitches had popped open. "Shit."

"How did you do that?" Logan questioned, staring at the belt.

"I'll explain it when we find somewhere to hide, but for now I'd love that first aid kit." Roxanne muttered and started looking around the car. Logan grabbed the first aid kit and took out what he needed so he could help her to stop the bleeding.

"So…..we're running from...English people." James nodded to himself as he drove the car. "Why don't they like us!?"

"Dude it beats me." Kendall shrugged and leaned against the window. "Well hey, Penny Lane liked you!"

"Meh, she slapped me and called me a slut." James shrugged and drove around aimlessly.

"Still, she hasn't tried to kill you." Kendall reasoned, and James brought his shoulder up to his chin before nodding in agreement.

"So…you and uh…Roxanne." He spoke quietly with a devious grin as he turned to Kendall. "You hit that last night, now how fun was that, one to ten?"

"Shut up." Kendall laughed and shoved James on the shoulder.

"Oh come on dude I think I deserve some details—"

"I can hear you fuck face you're not that far up front." Roxanne growled and glared at James. "What details were you looking for exactly?"

"Uh….nothing?" James questioned and glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Good." She muttered and want back to watching Logan tend to her ripped stitches.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Emy. Elle: STOP TRYING TO KILL MY LEADING LADIES! LMAO but uh yeah I would say that crazy definitely is in the blood line**

**RandomWriter23: He might if he like…annoys her enough, or gets her drunk lol but that won't happen, but ah yes that belt is pretty kick ass.**

**Am4muzik: Ugh, I fucking love that Henderwhore….hmmm will they date? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh boy, wait till you see Kendall this chapter!**

**Tokala: I KNOW, like he passed some sort of untold test, it's great. Lol I have that effect, I want to just sit him down and huggle him too.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: WE can't hate Carlos for being an idiot because he's just too adorable of an idiot to want to hate him… yeah figures it would be Moon's son since I did Hawk's son in a story lmao, im not original**

**Kachilee07: Dude we should SO make a belt that would be hot. Dude it's not wrong at all it's pretty funny**

**SeraphinaCruz: I wish I was like her too, that would be awesome.)**

*****So this will come to an end soon, not next chapter, probably 11 will be the last, BUT there might be a sequel, depends on if I still have brain material after this semester ends******

* * *

James had to drive well out of town to make sure they had gotten far enough away. After passing three roadside motels they went into the next town over and went to a shady motel. They lugged their bags up the stairs and into the room they had rented for themselves. Two small beds, five people, should be lovely, right?

Roxanne locked the door behind her, and Kendall closed all of the curtains and locked the windows. When they were bunkered in the four of them sat on the two beds available while she pulled up a chair and sat in front of them.

"Okay…so PLEASE explain to us about that belt." Logan begged.

"Seriously, why does he get to be Batman? I want a belt!" Carlos whined, and Roxanne just rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"That belt happens to be a government prototype, which as you can see is working extremely well. It started out as the guys down in the tech department just messing around because they happen to like Batman very much, but it started to evolve into this incredibly…amazing and helpful gadget. It's the only one of its kind, and no one else has been able to replicate the belt or anything remotely similar to it, so it's been on the wanted list of a couple of different groups of people for quite some time. In order to use the belt it needs a blood sample of the wearer that would be me, plus a four digit code. I had already punched in the four digit code—"

"But where does that code get typed in?" James frowned, he didn't remember seeing Roxanne type anything in to a belt, and he would have remembered that.

"On the belt somewhere," she chuckled and glanced at Kendall before averting her eyes down to the belt. "Technically I'm the only one authorized to use it, but someone else may use it if I sort of…approve of it, so I put his thumb on the pad with mine, which took blood samples from both of us, so we are the only two that can use it. If someone else tries to use it, it blocks them out."

"So….do those other people know that?" Kendall questioned, and Roxanne shook her head.

"Not at all, the only people allowed to know how it works at all, or how it's able to be used by other people, are the tech guys, and the people using it, no one else, my boss doesn't even know, neither does Donovan, smug little prick." She muttered the last bit to herself, remembering the betrayal of her mentor.

"So how come Kendall got it?" Carlos whined.

"Because they slept together." James said quickly, making Kendall's ears turn red as he kicked James in the shin.

"_Because_ I trust Kendall, he seems to be the most level-headed out of all of you. Plus look at those green eyes, they're just so dreamy." She shrugged and got out of her chair, walking towards the bathroom while all four boys watched her get in and shut the door behind her.

"So if I want things, I have to sleep with people…." Carlos mumbled while shaking his head.

"That's exactly how life works buddy." James laughed and patted Carlos on the back.

"Well you know, I guess this belt is just meant to be mine." Kendall grinned smugly and looked down at the belt before looking back up at his friends who were all glaring at him. "Be jealous you guys."

"Yeah well, all those bad guys are going to attack you so I'm okay with that." Logan shrugged and turned his head away.

"Of course you're okay with it you can't fight for anything!" Carlos laughed and Logan growled and flipped him off. Roxanne left the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the sight of the two boys now shoving each other. She sat down by the rinky dink pale green formica table with her laptop and began to type. Kendall got up and moved to sit beside her, watching her work on the computer.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to hack the security cameras of my loft and send that to my boss. Granted, it'll have them track our signal but we'll just move again." She muttered while typing.

"Wow, do you have a plan for everything?" Kendall asked, staring at her face as she stayed focus on the screen. She stopped typing and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah you could say that." She sighed again and went back to working. "Always have to have a plan, just in case you know? It's a pain in the ass though."

"So why do you do it?" He leaned on his elbow and watched her. "Why _do_ you do any of this Roxanne?"

"What? Saving people?" She laughed and glanced at him. "Would you rather I kill everyone?"

"No, god no I would not rather that, the four of us would be dead by now…I mean, why are you an agent?" He leaned back in his chair, watching her shoulders stiffen before sinking after she shrugged.

"It's just something I do."

"That's not just something you do." Kendall said quietly.

"For me it is, my entire family does _something_ with the government….so I decided to join the club." Roxanne stared at the screen, now chewing on her bottom lip as she began to type a bit faster before watching video footage of the fight scene in the apartment. That was of course _after_ she fast-forwarded through her living room sex.

"Did you want to?"

"Sure why not, who doesn't want to be a secret agent that saves people and does awesome stuff?" Roxanne replied, but Kendall frowned and pushed the laptop away from her.

"That's not really what I asked…." Roxanne tore her eyes away from the screen to see Kendall gazing down at her. "I meant—"

"Hey, I found it." She said quickly, finding the part where Donovan broke into the loft. She took the video footage and sent the file to her boss. "Great…"

"Roxanne—"

"Kendall, leave it alone, I like what I do and that's what matters." She smiled a bit at him while she pinched his cheek. She turned to the computer, ready to turn it off when she noticed the screen start to glitch. "What the fuck." She muttered and began to hit the escape key, but the screen turned black before it flashed back to life, her webcam being activated and Donovan's face taking over the screen. "Oh you English mother fucker—"

"And to think I put my tongue in that foul mouth." He sighed and shook his head while Kendall's eyes widened and stared at Roxanne in shock. Hearing Donovan, the rest of the boys got up and gathered behind the two of them to see what was going on. "Pleasure to see you Roxanne, where are you guys holed up?"

"Oh shut your little bitch mouth." Roxanne snapped, "What do you want Donovan? You're not going to get the belt if that's what you're going to whine about."

"Oh I don't want to talk to you anyway." He chuckled and turned his gaze over to Kendall, "You on the other hand, you have my interest."

"Me? Why, because I have the belt on?" Kendall frowned while Donovan just laughed and stepped back a little bit.

"No, because I found out you have a sister." He smirked and took another step back, yanking Katie in the frame by her arms.

"KATIE!" Kendall shouted and instantly his face sank in worry and fear for his sister.

"Kendall! What the _hell_ is it with you and English people!? Why do _I_ always get involved too when it has nothing to do with me?" She growled and turned her head to Donovan. "Ease up dude!" She growled and tried to elbow him, but he kept a tight grip on her arms.

"Hey you let my sister go now you stupid son of a bitch this has nothing to do with her!" Kendall jumped out of his chair, pointing at the screen before putting his hands on his hips and squeezing them to death. Meanwhile the boys were behind him, frowning and putting comforting hands on his shoulders and back.

"Actually, it has everything to do with you boys, and what better way to get you to stop running then to take your sister, am I right?" He grinned and stared down at Katie before throwing her out of frame to Maxwell. "So this is what I want from you. I want you all to meet me at the Bell Shore Docks tomorrow night."

"Why? Is that where Atticus' kid will be waiting?" Roxanne challenged, raising an eyebrow while Donovan just grinned.

"Do you really think he would risk coming to the states? Oh no he's smarter than that. The five of you will come. The boys will be going to London to meet with him, you…well I have plans for you."

"Believe me I can't wait." She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. "It's a deal."

"You'll bring Katie?" Kendall questioned quickly.

"Of course I'll bring your darling little sister—"

"_I'll put my darling little foot right up your ass!"_ Katie yelled in the background.

"….My god she's annoying. You five better hurry up before I just do myself a favor and get rid of her." Donovan said before turning off the camera.

"We're not really going are we?" Logan questioned, "You're not just going to give us up to him right?"

"We need to get my sister!" Kendall yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Roxanne shouted and stood up so she could stare at all of the boys. "Obviously I'm not going to let you boys go with him, and I won't let anything happen to your sister, okay? Like I said, I'm going to protect you boys, and everyone's going to be okay. Now…just sit down and relax, we're going to need a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**(am4muzik: Huh that sounds like a song lol, dude be patient don't worry, it will all come together soon….**

**Kachilee07: Dude Katie is so amazing I love her lol. DUDE LET'S SO MAKE THE BELT AND BRING IT ON THE ROAD TRIP AND THEN WE'LL BE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!**

**SHY: Dude, he's so going to get it for that comment and for taking Katie, Kendall is going to kick so much ass.**

**AddictedtoMusic18: Oh hell yeah he's going to FLIP OUT**

**Emy. Elle: Well thank goodness you approve of AJ! Oh gosh, Carlos would be the hottest whore ever lol, don't worry, shit is about to get all action-like and stuff up in here**

**Tokala: It's okay, I approve of a good Carlos love fest, he's the best.)**

* * *

The night before they were to leave to the docks for the final show down in order to save Kendall's sister, the guys were inside the motel, passed out asleep and exhausted from these past troubling events. Meanwhile Roxanne sat outside the motel, right on the staircase leading to the parking lot. She was leaning back against the railing, staring intently at the ground in front of her, trying to gather her thoughts about what was to come.

It wasn't as though she was terribly scared, but she had a gut feeling that this would be the end for her. She wasn't at her prime anymore. She was injured, stitches were placed around her body, and threatening to tear the moment she raised a fist. She was tired, exhausted, sore…. To fight off these attackers was going to take every last bit of energy out of her, especially since there were five people to protect. Sure, the boys could possibly hold their own once Katie was safe, but who knew? They weren't trained fighters like she was, it would probably take mere moments to take them down, and then Roxanne would be a failure.

She inhaled deeply before taking a sip of her tea, listening to a door creak open. She glanced over to her right and saw Kendall walking out of the motel room in sweats, a tank and a hoodie. He walked over and sat beside her on the staircase. "It's late you know."

"I know, just…surveying the place." She lied with a shrug.

"Really?" Kendall raised an eyebrow watching her nod, "What did you find?"

"See that homeless guy over there by the office?" She asked him, gesturing over to the direction she was staring at with her pinky.

"Uh, yeah…."

"He's not actually a homeless guy." She answered before taking another sip of tea. "His movements are all too timed and planned. Every five minutes he switches what leg he's leaning his elbow on, and every ten minutes he turns his head to the other side. His body is facing our room, and his hand is resting on that bag beside him, which is in too good of a condition to be his considering the extent of how raggedy his clothing is, so it's safe to assume there's a camera or something in that bag. Also he's too clean shaven compared to his clothing. He's just another one of their henchmen sent here to watch us."

"Is he going to do anything? They're going to attack? Oh and how did you even notice that?" Kendall frowned and stared at the homeless man while Roxanne smiled and finished her tea.

"I'm a trained professional Kendall, I'm taught to notice these things, but don't worry they're not going to attack us. He's just there to watch us and make sure we don't try to leave, make sure we're not planning anything you know?" She glanced at Kendall who slowly nodded.

"Yeah I guess…so why are you out here? Just to watch him?" Kendall questioned and noticed her wrap her arms around herself, so he slid off his sweater and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks….and no, just thinking about tomorrow night." She sighed and pulled the sweater tighter around her.

"What about it?"

"I need you to make me a promise, okay?" She turned her body to him and Kendall nodded. "Okay, if I go off alone to chase someone or I'm…struggling with something but the rest of you are okay, don't come back for me." She told him with a straight face. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but Roxanne held her index finger over his lips. "No, I'm serious just promise me that Kendall. It's my job to make sure you guys are safe, so promise me, that if you all are okay, but I'm not, you GO. Do you understand me? Do it for your sister." She added the last bit about Katie, knowing that if it came down to it he wouldn't risk her life.

"Fine….I promise." He muttered and ran his fingers through his hair, "But you'll be fine, we're not leaving you."

"Unless you have to." Roxanne added, watching Kendall reluctantly nod.

"So…if you weren't a secret agent, what would you do?" He decided to ask after a moment of silence, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's an innocent question that you didn't really answer before, so come on, what did you want to do when you were a kid?" He grinned at her when he saw her smile and look down at the staircase.

"Well first off I wanted to be a princess." She laughed, "Then I wanted to be a dancer, like Michael Jackson, then I uh, I wanted to be an interior designer, setting up people's homes and stuff." She rolled her eyes, "that was stupid…"

"There's nothing stupid about that." Kendall said as he scooted closer to her. "I'm guessing you decorated that loft we stood in huh?"

"Yeah that was all me…"

"It looks great, like a paid interior designer did it." He smiled and put his hand on her knee, giving it a soft squeeze. "You would do great as a designer."

"Eh, too late for that." She shrugged him off. "I already have my career path, can't exactly drop it so easily." She replied, putting her arms through the sleeves of his sweater.

"So….why'd you become an agent if you wanted to be an interior designer?" Kendall scooted back so he could lean against the railing, and Roxanne found herself scooting back to lean on it next to him.

"It's …a family thing. My parents were agents; my brother is in the Special Forces. Yeah we're uh….we're all lovely American do-gooders you could say." She chewed on her lip and glanced at Kendall who was staring intently at her and listening to her speak. "Um, when I was a really little kid they just left me alone to do what I wanted. But uh, yeah when I turned about eight they started to put me in little…karate classes and other fight classes. They started to work really intensely with me on like…my motor skills and comprehension, you know, shit that an eight year old shouldn't be focusing on."

"So they basically trained you to be a little agent." Kendall said, and Roxanne nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "They planned out your future."

"Pretty much, it's not so bad though, it could have been worse."

"But they didn't even give you a chance to express yourself!" Kendall yelled, "To choose what you want or what would make you happy!"

"Hey, I'm happy with this job." Roxanne found herself getting even cozier with Kendall as she moved her legs to rest over his. "It's pretty kick ass, I get to do some awesome stuff, and I get to save people…"

"Sleep with your boss…" Kendall muttered under his breath, but Roxanne heard it clear as day. "Didn't know you had a thing for English types."

"Well excuse me green eyes." She said as she pulled away. "It was years ago when I had first started out, it was my first major case being cracked and I was really happy, so to celebrate we went to a bar and uh….after a few rounds of tequila I was gone and uh, yeah." She shook her head. "Why bring it up? Jealous?" She smirked and glanced at Kendall who opened his mouth before closing it, but his ears turned red, a dead giveaway that he was a little embarrassed.

"No, why would I be jealous? I'm so not jealous."

"Oh well I think you'd be jealous because you happen to find me attractive and you can't stand to think that I was fooling around with an evil guy." She had on a smug grin as she glanced at Kendall who narrowed his eyes.

"No…..I'm just surprised you went for the bad guy." HE\e shrugged and looked away from her. "You think I'm pretty attractive too though, you can't keep your hands off of me." He grinned proudly himself.

"You're right; I can't keep my hands off you." Roxanne murmured and rested her hand on his chest. "If I wasn't trying to protect you guys right now, I would be trying to score a date with you."

"Hey you never know, it could happen afterwards." Kendall smiled a bit and turned so he could see her. "I uh….I should thank you. I know it'd be a lot easier to just ditch the four of us and save yourself."

"Hey, I can't resist those green eyes of yours." She grinned staring up at him. "Really, I can't just leave the four of you to fend for yourselves, that's like leaving a puppy in a lion's den. Now uh….I promise you boys are going to be safe, and so will your sister, no matter what."

"I know we will be…thanks Roxanne." Kendall smiled down at her, and the two just stayed outside staring at each other. Kendall raised his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear before resting his palm on her cheek. He closed the distance between them with a soft kiss on her lips that quickly became more passionate as she deepened the kiss and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Kendall pulled away and began to trail kisses down her jaw, to her pulse point her neck where he began to suck.

"Fuck…"She sighed and locked her fingers in his hair before pulling him away. "We should go inside."

"But—"

"Bathroom, I don't feel like having an audience." She grinned a bit. Getting the hint, Kendall stood up quickly and pulled her to her feet, dragging her inside the room until they reached the bathroom where he locked the door behind them to continue their fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**(am4muzik: Well I can tell you this; you are SO going to hate me at the end of this**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah no James, sorry home girl but yes there was some sexy Kendall time! Oh gosh yeah your screamer comment kind of fueled the first half of this chapter**

**SHY: UHHHHH…you're gonna hate me**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh the boys definitely make a few comments!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I shamelessly listened to that like three times, and I just can't get it out of my head and now my Kendall feels are through the roof. Aw but yeah Kendall so cares…)**

****NExt one is last one!****

* * *

"Dude you scared the shit out of Carlos last night." James said as he walked by the tiny Formica table, patting Kendall on the shoulder. Everyone was just starting to wake up, Roxanne was in the shower, and the boys were gathering breakfast from all the vending machines they could find.

"What do you mean I scared him?" Kendall frowned and turned away from James to glance at Carlos who was busy stuffing his face with Twinkies.

"You and Roxanne were having sex." Carlos said bluntly, making Kendall's eyebrows reach up as far as they could go. "And she screamed or something and it scared me out of my super awesome super hero dream." Carlos nodded before eating another Twinkie.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Oh sure ya do." Logan laughed and grabbed the other chair to sit. "We all heard it, but only for a second."

"Yeah, I'll re-enact how it sounded." James grinned and turned the chair around so his torso was leaning on the back of the chair. "It sounded like….'ugh…mmph…ohh…ohh….' and that was obviously you." James smirked at Kendall whose ears turned completely red in embarrassment. "Then it was like 'ah, ah, ohh…FUCK—"Then James covered his mouth with his hand and continued to moan for another few seconds until Kendall smacked him upside the head. "I'm just saying! It's hard to deal with screamers dude, always have to cover their mouth or something if they get too loud." He sighed and shook his head as though it was a bad thing, but really he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I hate you." Kendall growled and dropped his cereal bar. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than to listen to us have sex—like I don't know, sleep!?" He half-yelled at his buddies.

"Uh, no." Logan said and shook his head, "Not when you two are going at it in the bathroom and making noise. I really had to pee you know! I had to go outside and pee off the ledge!" Logan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Plus you guys scared me I thought she was getting murdered and we were all going to die!" Carlos added, opening a package of cupcakes.

"….I just love bothering you." James laughed and ruffled Kendall's hair before he grabbed a protein bar. Roxanne left the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, a towel slung around her shoulders as she dried the ends of her hair. The boys all turned and stared at her, making her stop dead in her tracks to stare at the four of them.

"What were you guys talking about?" She questioned suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow and examined all of their faces.

"Nothing!" The four of them yelped quickly, but Roxanne noticed Kendall's crimson ears and quickly narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so? Carlos, hey cutie pie, how did you sleep last night?" Roxanne smiled and started to walk towards Carlos.

"F-fine…" Carlos mumbled and ducked his head. He was a terrible liar, and he easily cracked under pressure. When Roxanne stood beside him and leaned her hand on the table Carlos' head shot up and he yelled." WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU AND KENDALL HAVING SEX!" He yelped and quickly covered his mouth.

"CARLOS!" James and Logan yelled and both smacked him on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I just don't want her to murder me in my sleep!" He whined before going back to his cupcake.

"Aw, I won't murder you in your sleep." She chuckled and patted him on the back before looking at James and Logan. "You two on the other hand might get a little beat down."

"What?! You always pick on me!" James whined.

"I didn't even do anything!" Logan frowned.

"Well then stop making comments about Kendall and I sleeping together."

"Well you were loud last night!" James said while crossing his arms over his chest. "We couldn't help but to hear."

"Oh I know….and Kendall had to cover my mouth with his hand while he just kept driving into me mercilessly, it was amazing." Roxanne smirked, watching the faces of the three boys pale and fall while Kendall turned bright red. "So hot, so good…"

"That is more than I ever wanted to hear…" Logan sighed.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Carlos yelled and covered his ears.

"Why did you even say that?" James asked and Roxanne smirked leaning forward in his face.

"Well you wanted to talk about us sleeping together, so I talked about it." She smiled and moved away, "Alright guys get up and get your stuff it's time to go…"

* * *

The car came to a halt behind a large shipping crate once they reached the docks. Roxanne was wearing the belt securely on her waist, and the guys were all ready to fight and do whatever they had to in order to finally end things. The five of them left the van and walked towards the center area, with Roxanne spinning around trying to survey the place. "Where are they…"She muttered and came to a halt, the boys standing behind her and looking around as well. Suddenly a dart flew out, and Logan screamed once he saw it, thinking of course he was going to pass out, but the dart wasn't meant for him. It hit Roxanne's neck and her hand flew to her neck as she passed out, falling backwards and being caught by Kendall.

"Roxie!" Kendall yelled and held her, looking around for the source.

"Sorry boys, she's a quick one, had to take her out so I could deal with you four myself." Donovan smiled as he walked into view from behind a shipping crate with Maxwell by his side.

"Where's my sister?!" Kendall yelled. All Donovan did was point behind him. The boys looked behind him to see a boat at the end of the dock with his sister sitting inside, tied up and blind folded. "Let her go!"

"Now hold on Kendall, just in case you boys think you can stop me I have rigged that boat with a bomb." He grinned and their faces fell in response, "In fifteen minutes, your sister will explode into tiny bits if you don't come with me quietly. So drop her on the ground and step forward." Donovan ordered. Kendall's jaw clenched and he glanced over at the boat to see his sister struggling to break free, and then back at his friends whose mouths were hanging open in shock. Kendall slowly set Roxanne down on the floor and stepped forward. "Good man..." Donovan nodded, watching his friends slowly walk behind him. When Kendall was close enough to be grabbed, he punched Donovan right in the face knocking him straight on his ass. Maxwell lunged forward and swung his hammer, knocking Kendall into Logan so the two boys fell on the ground, but James and Carlos tackled him in response.

From within the storage crates several henchmen in blue jumpsuits ran out, ready to engage in battle. One of them grabbed Kendall by his hair and yanked him to his feet before punching him in the stomach, then punching him across the face. Kendall stumbled, but managed to regain his balance and swing right across the man's face. Logan was still on the ground, and was getting kicked by two henchmen, so Kendall turned around and yanked one away, while Logan grabbed the other's ankle and twisted it so he was on the ground before he climbed over him and continued to punch him.

Meanwhile Donovan ran away from the boys and over to Roxanne who was laying on her back, unconscious. He knelt down and tried to undo the belt, but felt himself get shocked. "God damn it." He muttered and pulled his hand away quickly before reaching for it again to try to figure out what would stop it from shocking him. Suddenly his wrist was grabbed, and he looked over to see Roxanne smirking with drowsy eyes. "Nice try motherfucker." She smirked and quickly twisted her body so she could kick him in the face.

"_KENDALL!" _Katie's ear piercing scream made Kendall's head snap back to the dock, instantly remembering that there was a limited amount of time for him to save his sister. Roxanne immediately shoved Donovan away from her, and got up to run with Kendall to the boat while the boys took care of the henchmen.

"You okay?" Kendall questioned as he noticed Roxanne gaining speed to run beside him.

"Just a little drowsy." She waved it off and ran past him onto the boat. When she jumped on she saw the bomb with only a few minutes left, and Katie tied down. Kendall jumped onto the boat and stumbled forward, landing on his knees in front of his sister and frantically untying her ankles while Roxanne untied her wrists.

"I'm here Katie it's okay." Kendall breathed before standing up and removing the blind fold from her eyes. When she was free she quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Kendall tightly. "You're safe don't worry."

"Let's just go please." Katie said and glanced at Roxanne quietly. "Thanks." She nodded to her and let Kendall help her off the boat and onto the dock.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" James yelled right as Maxwell hit him in the stomach, sending him flying several feet backwards. Roxanne looked over the boat to make sure everything was fine, oblivious to the fact that there was a bomb on the boat until she saw it beeping on the back of the boat.

"Fuck…" She muttered and ran forward to try and disconnect it, while Kendall and Katie reunited with the boys to finish off the last of the henchmen. As Roxanne was working on disconnecting the bomb, with two minutes left, Donovan surprised her by climbing onto the boat and slapping handcuffs on her.

"You're not leaving this boat alive Roxanne." Donovan said and yanked on her handcuffs, making her fall to the ground. "I'll make sure of it." He grinned and started to drag her back, but Roxanne had other plans.

"If that's the case, then you're staying with me." She yanked as hard as she could, even with the metal cuffs burying into her wrists. She brought him down to the ground and elbowed him in the throat when he was down, then put her arms around his neck, pressing the chain of the handcuffs to his throat as she dragged him to the front where she started the boat and began to drive it away from the dock. "If I die, you can sure as hell bet you're coming with me."

Carlos had dropped the last henchman and breathed a sigh of relief, then noticed the boat. "Hey the boat's leaving!" He pointed and everyone turned around quickly.

"No that's okay, there's a bomb on that boat." James nodded.

"But where's Roxanne…?" Logan questioned, and instantly Kendall's eyes shot open in fear, realizing he never dragged Roxanne off of the boat with him.

"NO!" Kendall started running towards the dock frantically as though there was something he could do. "NO!" He kept running forward, but even when he reached the end of the dock the boat was just too far away. He was just about to jump off and swim towards it, but the boat exploded, sending a shockwave that knocked Kendall off of his feet. He quickly sat up in horror, watching the burning boat slowly sink into the ocean, while all he could do was sit on his knees, staring in horror.


	12. Chapter 12

**(am4muzik: Last chapter is here, hope you don't hate me!**

**Kachilee07: Okay I'll admit my cliffhanger was pretty fucked up lmao. But hey, at least shutting James down was a good part of the chapter…right? )**

****BTW I updated this like a madman because I have relatives coming over and I don't know when I'll be able to update again…so yeah enjoy it*****

* * *

"_I'm not going to let you boys go with him."_

"_I'm not going to let anything happen to your sister."_

"_They'll never take me alive."_

"_Everything's going to be okay."_

The last few conversations he had with Roxanne were flooding through his mind. Kendall quickly shook his head and stared down at the white rose in his hand. It was two weeks later, and they were at the burial for Miss Roxanne Hale. They never found her body; they said the explosion was so big that it could have blown her anywhere. All they found were her shoes and ripped pieces of cloth from her t-shirt, even when they dredged the water for days. Donovan wasn't lucky either, they found his foot and a hand, but that's all they managed to get from that criminal.

The boys, Katie, Mama Knight, were all at the service being held for her. They were surrounded by agents who were all dressed in black, shades covering their eyes, heads bowed down as they remembered their coworker. Kendall swallowed hard and looked up at the sky, he felt terrible. He should have made sure she got off the boat when he helped Katie off, it was his fault and he couldn't let that go. Kendall lowered his head and glanced over at the casket. A closed casket, with a portrait of her smiling bright at her graduation from her training academy as though she was the happiest girl in the world, but her eyes said otherwise. He glanced to his left to go back to paying attention to her parents who were speaking.

"She was a lovely girl," her father began to say, "very dedicated with her work. She always did her best and…"He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at the floor.

"She had a big heart, and a lot of confidence, Roxanne was the type of agent you'd want to have your back." Her mother finished with a nod before taking a seat. Meanwhile her brother stood up, dressed to the nines in his uniform as he dropped a red rose on her casket.

"My sister…my sister was one of a kind, I can say that. I couldn't tell you of another person who had as much heart as her, who worked as hard as she did, who accomplished the many things that she did. The world is going to miss my beautiful sister…and I hope she's at peace up there." He nodded to himself and walked back down to his seat.

_This is ridiculous; they're acting as though she's just another agent, not like a family member. They aren't talking about her personality at all or how truly wonderful she is!_ Kendall thought, and growing frustrated with what they were saying he quickly stood up, leaving his friends and family to wonder what the hell he was doing.

"I'd like to say a few words." Kendall said quickly, twirling the white rose between his fingertips. "I just…I wish everyone could see the person she was, not just as an agent, but just…as a regular girl." He began to say, shoving one hand in his pocket. He glanced over at his friends who all nodded subtly at him to continue going. "I didn't know her very long at all, in fact, none of us did. We were just the four dumb pop stars whose lives she saved, including my little sister…and I'm so thankful for that, and I'm always going to be in debt to her." Kendall said, swallowing a lump in his throat while people murmured in approval about his statement. "But she was more than just an agent. She was….she is someone with a big heart. She was daring and smart, incredibly smart and so-selfless. She kept saying no matter what she was going to protect us, and that it was her job, but she didn't have to. She could have easily ditched us, job or not, but she didn't. She took great care of us, to the best of her ability. Roxanne was a fun girl to be around, the way she talked, the way she carried herself, it was…it was really a joy to be around her, the girl who wanted to be a princess, then a dancer, then an interior designer…" Kendall cleared his throat and paused for a moment to keep himself from losing it. "Like I said, I didn't know her very long, but…but god I wish I knew her longer, I wish she was still here." He finished his statement by throwing the white rose over her casket, and then sat down between his friends, who all soothingly rubbed his back.

When her grave was lowered, he stood right in front watching as it hit the bottom and dirt was being shoveled on top. Kendall didn't leave until everyone else was gone, except for his friends, mom, and sister who refused to leave him there alone.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The boys were now in Texas, finishing up a concert. It was hard to jump right back into the swing of things considering all they went through. Especially since Kendall was still in a slump. Sure, he hadn't known Roxanne very long or very well at all, but he felt like he did. He felt such a strong connection to her, and to see, to witness her being taken away after saving him, his friends, his baby sister….hell, he was just having too much trouble to deal with it, but he pushed through his feelings to the best of his ability.

He was rubbing a towel on the back of his neck as they went back stage and into their dressing room. Usually the lights were on but this time the lights were off and the room was pitched black. Suddenly the light flickered on and the four of them screamed madly, jumping back and facing the light switch. Standing there with her finger on the light switch was a woman of athletic build. She wore skinny jeans, black boots, and a white sleeveless button down. She had heavy black eye-makeup surrounding her dark green eyes. Her hair was a very dark, almost blood red color, pulled back into a high ponytail with blunt bangs in the front.

"Uh, do we know you?" Kendall questioned, and all she did was grinned madly.

"Oh come on _green eyes_, I'm not that hard to recognize, am I? Well I guess I did totally change my look." She questioned and slowly stepped forward. Kendall's heart felt like it shattered at the mention of green eyes, something Roxanne had taken to calling him.

"Whoa wait a minute…" Logan frowned as she stepped closer. "You…can't be…"

"And why not? Would you like to test me?" First she stuck her arms out, and the boys all peered forward and saw a familiar scar on her hand, where she had stitches from her first fight. Logan looked over her arms, recognizing the spots where he knew he had helped Roxanne stitch herself back up the second time.

"B-b-but you…you died, we went to your burial! We saw the boat explode!" James yelled.

"She's a zombie!" Carlos screamed. Roxanne rolled her eyes and stepped forward again, but all of the boys stepped back.

"Actually, did they find my body?" She challenged, and the boys all shook their heads "Did they find the belt?" she asked again, and they all shook their heads.

"They said the belt was most likely destroyed in the explosion." Kendall muttered quietly, his eyes filling with tears, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Roxanne put her hands on either side of Kendall's face and lifted it gently so she could look him in the eyes.

"I heard what you said about me at the funeral." She smiled a bit staring up at him, "that was the sweetest thing anyone ever said about me, ever."

"How did you live? I don't understand." Kendall croaked out. Roxanne was about to answer, but she noticed Logan's furrowed eyebrows immediately shoot up and his mouth opened up wide.

"Water!" He yelled and pointed at her. "You jumped into the water so the blast from the explosion wouldn't hurt you!"

"We have a winner." She smiled and let her hands rest on Kendall's biceps. "Donovan had me handcuffed, but I choked him out and slipped off the cuffs before diving into the water. Of course I didn't walk away perfectly fine, nearly drowned from that blast but uh…I got away."

"So you watched your own funeral?!" Carlos asked with wide eyes, and Roxanne nodded with a smile.

"That wasn't weird at all?" James asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all, pretty interesting to see what people say about you when they think you're gone."

"Why did you do that…? Why did you fake your own death?" Kendall asked quietly, his arms slowly coming to rest on her hips.

"Well….how easy do you think it would be for a secret agent to date a pop star?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked that question, "Not at all, might not even happen because I could end up in the public eye. But…talking to you made me realize…I loved that job, I loved saving people…but it wasn't what I wanted to do. It wasn't my passion….so… I'm taking a new start, to lead the life that _I_ wanted, and not what my parents wanted." She smiled a bit and gazed up at him. "And I have you to thank for helping me realize that. Besides…do you really think I was going to leave this planet without a date from you? Sex twice, no date? No sweetie that doesn't fly with Roxanne Hale." She grinned and all Kendall could do was let out a nervous laugh before yanking her close and kissing her furiously, letting his hands hold her face as close to him as he possibly could.

"You are definitely getting that date Roxanne." He grinned, placing another kiss on her lips. "That and so much more."

* * *

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed that! I have set this up for a sequel, hopefully I can plan that out and get started on that when the semester is over…we'll have to see! If not I think this is a pretty solid ending, do you agree?**_


End file.
